1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an access management system and method, and particularly, to an access management system and method capable of intuitively confirming an access history of a visitor using identifiable user information without a separate server.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as a life becomes more abundant and comfortable, an interest in security is being increased. In a conventional door locking device, there is inconvenience in which a user always carries a key when he or she goes out, and anxiety due to ease of copying the key and loss of the key has been always present. In order to solve both the inconvenience and the anxiety, a digital door locking device has been developed and used.
A digital door lock system is being used by introducing an electronic card using electrical characteristics or a password, and the door lock system using the electronic card controls a door to open or close after confirming information registered in the electronic card by reading the electronic card by a card reader included in the door lock system. Meanwhile, the door lock using the password controls a door to open or close by confirming whether a password input by a user is a previously registered password when the user directly inputs the password.
A conventional access management system is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2002-0011666. The conventional access management system transmits a specific identification (ID) of a corresponding authentication key to a separate server whenever an authentication key of a visitor is authenticated, and stores by matching the specific ID with an identifiable name.
Since the conventional access management system requires an apparatus having a separate database (DB) such as a server, there is a burden of cost. Further, since the conventional access management system has to make a request to the server and receive an access history from the server in order to read an access history of a visitor, there is an inconvenient problem.